Hipótesis o Realidad
by Sayume
Summary: Lo mal pensada que puede ser la gente O mas bien dicho Yusuke al escuchar “ruiditos extraños”... en una cocina?


"_**Hipótesis o Realidad"**_

_**Por: Sayume**_

__

**Summary: **Lo mal pensada que puede ser la gente (O mas bien dicho Yusuke --;) al escuchar "_ruiditos extraños"_

**Advertencia: **Yaoi Kurama/ Hiei

**Nota**: Los personajes de Yuu Yuu Hakusho no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. (mala suerte la mía) KURAMAxOCC/ HIEIxOCC... TODOS EL MUNDOxOCC... -'''

__

Mmmm... Kurama...-

Ahh...! Mmm... si, Hiei?-

Quiero... más... quiero más!-

Mmm... En un momento, Hiei, acaso no ves que estoy MUY ocupado?-

Ah...! No me gusta admitirlo pero esto es...MAGNIFICO.-

Si... esta vez creo que metí la cantidad exacta de... YA SABES QUE en... también sabes donde...-

Mmmmm... Ah... tienes razón, Kurama...-

Siii...-

suspiro Ahhhh... SIGUE KURAMA, SIGUE, NO PARES!-

Ahhh... crees que esto es fácil?-

Hn! Qué tan difícil puede ser?-

Kurama piensa unos instantes, podría ver como le haría, si era principiante en estas cosas.

... Inténtalo...-

Primero sácalo, yo voy a meter el mío...-

... Ya esta. Listo?... Pero... si quieres te puedes retractar-

Ja, me sorprende tu intelecto, Kurama...-

Gracias.-

Todavía no he terminado- murmuro gruñendo, perceptible para el youko, continúo para empezar rápido lo propuesto hace segundos- crees que no lo voy a lograr? No te reconozco, Kurama.-

Ya ya ya. Apúrate que...-lo observó cuidadosamente entrecerrando sus ojos- ... se enfría- miró a Hiei a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa- apúrate, si no lo vas a tener que hacer de nuevo.-

...- Hiei ya no lo escuchó más, estaba muy concentrado que hasta no se le percibía su respiración -...- afiló la mirada y...- Hn... fácil...-

Na, siempre es así al principio, pero después te vas a cansar, créeme-Kurama movió su mano casi en desdén-

...- ahora estaba que lo movía de un lado para el otro, de una lado para el otro, de una lado para el otro, de un lado para el otro...-

... Cuidado! Así no se hace...-

Cállate y observa.-

Eso es lo que he estado haciendo.-

Entonces sigue así-

Hiei... te digo que así no se hace...-

Coño! Entonces como?-

Eres poco conocedor de esto.-

Y tú si, no? Claro, como lo haces casi todos los días...-

Mmm...? Acaso percibí un piquito de envidia porque yo SI se como hacerlo y tú no?-

Idiota-

Ya, mira. Primero lo metes...-

Algo nuevo...?- expresó con sarcasmo-

Mm. Continúas moviéndolo de un lado, a otro-

Eso ya lo sé! Me estoy empezando hartar de esto...-

No quieres seguir?-

... No, ya se me quitaron las ganas, mejor otro día.- dijo con disgusto-

...Bueno, vamos a mi habitación, quieres?-

Hn.-

Kurama rodó la perilla de la puerta y cuatro personas se le cayeron encima

Mierda! Quien fue el idiota que empujó la...!- Yusuke paró en seco-

Yusuke? Que haces aquí!-

Yo... yo... esteee... que hacemos aquí Kuwabara! jejeje- El detective tenía una enorme gota en la cabeza y reí estúpidamente, en palabras sinceras, hablando sinceramente-

Pues...- hace memoria- vinimos a invitarte a pasar un rato juntos, tocamos el timbre, y Urameshi al ver que no salías rompió la puerta de una patada, Keiko empezó a golpearlo hasta dejarlo casi inconciente y después la linda de Yukina le curó hasta que volvió en sí. Fuimos a tu cuarto y no te encontramos, Urameshi empezó a rebuscar tus cosas...-

Idiota cállateeee!- Yusuke le mandó una silla en su cabeza-

MIER-- -no termino la frase- Pero si es la verdad!-aulló - Y como te decía: después empezamos a revisar tu casa, hasta que Botan...-

Holaaaaa!-Botan apareció detrás de la espalda de Kuwabara, como lo habrá hecho?- que tallll!-sudaba gotita-

EJEM, ya, como iba contando los sucesos sucedidos-el youko suda gota- empezamos a revisar tu casa hasta que Botan escuchó unos _sonidos medio raros_ que venían de la cocina y fuimos a ver...-

como los entrometidos que son...-murmuró con disgusto Hiei- porque serán así de jodi--?- Kurama le dio un codazo-

...y nos quedamos ahí escuchando esos _sonidos raros_-

Meeeww, cierto! Pero Yusuke era quien empezaba a decir cosas extrañas como: "Para mi que están haciendo cosas medio raras" , o "hay que entrar y pillarlos!" los demás no hicimos nada malo, jejeje- Botan sudaba tres gotitas-

Si!- Keiko le siguió- Yusuke fue el causante de todo esto. YUSUKE ERES UN IDIOTA!-Keiko también estaba que sudaba gotita, y le tiró un cachetadón que te deja sin habla, pero eso no pasó, al contrario-

YA CALLENSEEEEEEE!-Yusuke explotó al verse _ayudado por sus amigos-_ Eso no viene al caso! Dígannos ustedes, que estaban haciendo?-

Nosotros...-Kurama reía nerviosamente-

Nosotros-Hiei repitió-

Por qué escuchábamos cosas como "Siii, quiero más Kurama!", "SII, sigue así no pares!" y "Saca el tuyo que yo voy a meter el mío"

Ehh...- Kurama estaba perturbado-

QUE COSAS HAN ESTADO HACIENDO!-

Urameshi...-Hiei estaba pasando de nervioso a irritado, acaso estará pensando...-

CONFIESEN!-

idiota ya deja de decir tonterías! Que estáis pensando? DEGENERADO!-

"_Hiei habló con acento español?-_especuló Kuwabara_- COMO ES QUE EL SI SABE Y YO NO!"- _

HEY ENANOOO! COMO ES QUE SABES HABLAR CON ACENTO ESPAÑOL Y YO NO!-

Vos me hablas?-

Eh? Si si, yo te estoy hablando... UN MOMENTO...!-

Hn?- Hiei puso cara de suficiencia-

ACASO ESO NO ES ARGENTINO!-

Oye wey deja de decir tonterías- se le agrandó la sonrisa y miró la cara atónita de Kuwabara-

OYE! ACASO ESO NO ES...!-

YA KUWABARA YA CALLATE!- Kuwabara puso los ojos en blanco- Y SI! TU NO SABES NADA! SI HASTA CON LAS JUSTAS SABES DECIR 'HOLA' EN INGLES!-

What?-Kurama y Hiei expresaron al mismo tiempo-

ESO NO ES CIERTO URAMESHI! TAMBIEN SE OTRAS COSAS!-

Cómo cuáles?- Yusuke giró su cabeza, se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de no creérsela - ... ¬¬ -

Mientras Kurama y Hiei se iban alejando del grupo poco a poco...

PUES...!...-Kuwabara medita muuuy seriamente- SE DECIR MANZANA! HA HA HA HA HA!- empezó a reir de forma exagerada-

Yusuke se va a un lado y cae estilo anime, seguido de los demás, menos Kurama y Hiei quienes hacían todo lo posible (se iban caminando normalmente) para que no los descubrieran

DIOS! MANZANA!- Yusuke puso ojos en blancos- POR FAVOR, HASTA KEIKO SABE DECIRLO! Claro que es lo único que sabe...-

YUSUKE IDIOTA QUE DICES!-

Oye Hiei...- Kurama le habló estando a 4 cuadras de su casa-

Hn...?-

No crees que hubiera sido mejor que le dijéramos la verdad?- Kurama puso cara pensativa-

...- Hiei lo piensa seria y detenidamente- NA!-pone sus manos en los bolsillos- para que después estés armando todo un escándalo? Prefiero estar hablando con el deforme... pensándolo bien descarto eso-

Pero... lo que estábamos haciendo no tiene nada malo-

Hn... cierto-

...-

...-

Tanto estupidez por una estúpida receta de una estúpida comida que ni si quiera llegué a probar- Hiei espetó de mala forma-

Quizás tengas razón... Pero fue divertido- sentenció y siguió caminando, seguido por Hiei- Pero quería enseñártela hoy...-

Será otro día-dijo despreocupadamente... pero esas cosas extrañas que pensó Urameshi-

Cosas extrañas? Yo no escuché nada malo...- Kurama recordó la primera frase que le dijo Yusuke al caer encima de él al ser abierta la puerta _"Mierda! Quien fue el idiota que empujó la...!_- bueno una que otra pero...-

Para mi que...- le susurró en el oído-

QUE! Por eso era que decían esas cosas- Kurama se paró en forma encantadora y puso una mano en su barbilla- Je, que mente tienen-

Hn...-

Caminaron un par de cuadras mas, viendo el ir y venir de las personas

Oye Hiei...-

Dime-

Crees que después de hacer esta caminata de una hora me puedas acompañar a comprar una puerta nueva y un cerrojo?-

Por que no...- se alzó a hacia Kurama y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Vamos-

Claro-se agachó y le beso por corto tiempo- Me parece que no fue buena idea salir sin zapatos a la calle- Kurama paró y seguidamente miró sus pies y los movió-

Tenés razón- puso una sonrisa sarcástica y comenzó a caminar-

Of course- Kurama dio una de esas sonrisas de youko y siguió a Hiei, esperando que los demás (sobretodo Yusuke) no le den una de esas _visitas_ en otro momento-

Ah...! Cuan equivocado estaba...

_**:..:..:..:..:..:.. Continuará... :..:..:..:..:..:..**_

**Notas de la autora:** jejeje, alguien entendió algo? Espero que sí D haber haber, aclaramos las cosas, voi a poner lo que estaban haciendo cuando decían "siiiiiii, mmmm" o algo parecido prácticamente me voy a poner todo el fic O

Mmmm... Kurama...- **saboreaba** **la comida, después llama a Kurama **D

Ahh...! Mmm... si, Hiei?- **da un suspiro... por que la comida estaba excelente, jeje -, la saborea de nuevo y le responde a Hiei **

Quiero... más... quiero más!- **aca hablaba de lo que estaba comiendo **D

Mmm... En un momento, Hiei, acaso no ves que estoy MUY ocupado?- **aparte preparaba otra porción de esa comida -**

Ah...! No me gusta admitirlo pero esto es...MAGNIFICO.- **pues decia que la estaba pasando bien, pero hablando aun mas por la comida **D **, parece que a Kurama le había salido excelente **

Si... esta vez creo que metí la cantidad exacta de... YA SABES QUE en... también sabes donde...- **mmm... pues aca decia que había metido la cantidad exacta de... (complemento secreto de esa comida ) y que lo había metido en... (recipiente importante )... -**

Mmmmm... Ah... tienes razón, Kurama...- **le decía que tenía razón... a que no lo sabían? ¬¬'**

Siii...- ** ¬¬ que mas le puede estar diciendo..?**

suspiro Ahhhh... SIGUE KURAMA, SIGUE, NO PARES!- **olió la mezcla y suspiro, miró lo que estaba haciendo y le dijo "SIGUE KURAMA, SIGUE, NO PARES!" ... que creyeron? Bola de mal pensados! ¬.¬ **

Ahhh... crees que esto es fácil?-**mover los brazos muy seguido cansa, vdad?**

Hn! Qué tan difícil puede ser?- **mmmm... ¬¬**

Kurama piensa unos instantes, se podría divertir al ver como empezaría, viendo que iba a ser su primera vez y era totalmente inexperto... ** ahhh... me imagino que habrán pensado aquí... ¬ô estaba hablando que nunca había preparado algo ps, ¬¬ que hare con ustedes... **

... Inténtalo...- **... -**.**-**

Primero sácalo, yo voy a meter el mío...- **aca si cabría la duda, que cositas habrán imaginado... le decía que saque SU CUCHARON y que el meta el suyo.. **D** jeje**

... Ya esta. Listo?... Pero... si quieres te puedes retractar-

Ja, me sorprende tu intelecto, Kurama...-** ¬¬**

Gracias.- ** esteee ¬.¬**

Todavía no he terminado- murmuro gruñendo, perceptible para el youko, continúo para empezar rápido lo propuesto hace segundos- crees que no lo voy a lograr? No te reconozco, Kurama.-

Ya ya ya. Apúrate que...-lo observó cuidadosamente entrecerrando sus ojos- ... se enfría- miró a Hiei a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa- apúrate, si no lo vas a tener que hacer de nuevo.- **al fin! Aca decía que la mezcla se iba a enfriar, y de ser así, lo tendría que hacer de nuevo, jeje **

...- Hiei ya no lo escuchó más, estaba muy concentrado que hasta no se le percibía su respiración -...- afiló la mirada y...- Hn... fácil...- **pues metió EL CUCHARON (para algunos) y lo comenzó a mover, muy exagerado con eso de afilar la mirada, no?**

Na, siempre es así al principio, pero después te vas a cansar, créeme-Kurama movió su mano casi en desdén- **ya. Aca habla que después se va a cansar POR QUE al moverlo mucho tiempo le va a empezar a doler su brazo... ¬¬ mmm**

...- ahora estaba que lo movía de un lado para el otro, de una lado para el otro, de una lado para el otro, de un lado para el otro...- **que habrán pensado en esta parte. Se supone que movía el cucharón, no? **

... Cuidado! Así no se hace...-

Cállate y observa.-

Eso es lo que he estado haciendo.-** ¬¬**

Entonces sigue así- **¬¬**

Hiei... te digo que así no se hace...-

Mierda! Entonces como?- ****

Eres poco conocedor de esto.- **mmm... **

Y tú si, no? Claro, como lo haces casi todos los días...- ** yaaaaa. Otra duda por aclarar, se refería a que COCINABA todos lo días**

Mmm...? Acaso percibí un piquito de envidia porque yo SI se como hacerlo y tú no?- **... (suspiro)...**

Idiota-

Ya, mira. Primero lo metes...- **la cuchara...**

Algo nuevo...?- expresó con sarcasmo-

Mm. Continúas moviéndolo de un lado, a otro- **de nuevo la cuchara... ¬¬**

Eso ya lo sé! Me estoy empezando hartar de esto...-

No quieres seguir?-

... No, ya se me quitaron las ganas, mejor otro día.- dijo con disgusto-

...Bueno, vamos a mi habitación, quieres?-

Hn.- **aca si que cabría la duda y bien metida, para que habrán querido subir a la habitación del zorro..?Mmm... eto ta sospechoso... ¬¬ mmmm**

Ahhh... listo! - Jejeje, Espero sus reviews amablemente véase a Sayume con una ametralladora ''' Ahhh... Hiei sabe hablar otros idiomas? o.o Cosas que descubrimos cada día... Pero cuando Yusuke dijo que Keiko no sabía hablar Inglés (o algo parecido) PUES ESTABA EQUIVOCADO! (no es que defienda a Keiko ni nada de eso, eh?) Si en un capitulo Keiko estaba que escribía no se que cosas en su cuaderno cuando Yusuke se fue al Makai. Y por supuesto, si alguien adivina que era lo que estaba preparando Kurama y Hiei... con mucho gusto le dedico un capítulo.

.- suspiro Buenop, nos vemos, Y dejen review Sayume apuntando con su ametralladora -'''

**:..:..:..: Yo te amaré en silencio, como algo inaccesible, como un sueño que nunca podré realizar :..:..:..:**


End file.
